That Day
by penakopi
Summary: Hari itu, harusnya jadi hari yang tidak terlupakan bagi Yaku Morisuke. Bukannya Haiba Lev. Dan sungguh, Yaku harus berterimakasih pada Lev untuk itu. (Untuk ulang tahun Yaku Morisuke yang amat sangat terlambat.)


**That Day**

* * *

Decitan sepatu bertemu lantai kayu, seringkali diiringi dentuman dari bola voli yang menghantam silih berganti. Belum lagi…

"Lev! Kakimu! Gerakkan kakimu!" Suara nyaring sang libero yang senantiasa mengarahkan bocah blasteran Rusia disana, ikut menyemarakan terik musim panas di _gym_ Nekoma.

* * *

Haikyu! © _Furudate Haruichi_

Plot © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yaku Morisuke, Lev Haiba, Nekoma Volleyball Club members | untuk ulangtahun nYAnKU MORISUKE yang sangat terlambat.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

"Panasnya." Keluh Taketora seusai menenggak habis setengah botol air mineral. "Kenapa Tokyo bisa sepanas ini? Padahal berapa minggu lagi sudah mau masuk musim gugur juga."

"Berisik Taketora. Jangan menyebut kata tabu itu." Ujar Kenma, suaranya samar oleh engah napas pendek-pendek. Ia terlihat mau mati dengan terkapar sekenanya di depan pintu _gym._ Berharap ada angin yang sudi bertiup untuk menyejukan badan, ia butuh udara segar seusai dipaksa memainkan lima set berturut-turut tanpa _break_. Fukunaga bahkan menyiram kepalanya dengan air minum. Cara baru mendinginkan suhu badan secara instan. "Fukunaga, aku mau juga."

Tanpa menjawab, si surai hitam itu tidak segan langsung menyiram kepala Kenma yang sudah terjulur di sisi luar teras _gym_. Sengaja, biar tidak membasahi lantai kayu teras, jadi tidak usah repot-repot mengepel. Paling basah-basah dikit oleh cipratan air dari kibasan rambutnya sekarang. Tidak perlu pusing, nanti kering sendiri.

Beberapa bulir air tadi langsung mengalir tepat di tengkuk, sejuk bukan main. Membuat Kenma malah ingin merendam kepalanya sekalian.

" _Oya, oya?_ Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sedang syuting iklan sampo?" Kuroo tergelak luar biasa nista melihat rambut puding Kenma mengibas kesana-kemari demi meratakan aliran air yang membasuh kepalanya. Persis _chihuahua_ yang baru selesai dimandikan. _Kibas-kibas-kibas_.

Tak disangka Kenma rupanya masih punya tenaga untuk mendebat komen menyebalkan Kuroo. Mereka saling melempar provokasi untuk membuat salah satunya merasa jelek atau merasa kesal. Hingga satu persatu anggota lain datang, lalu ikut menambahi dan membangun obrolan menuju topik yang lebih waras. Seperti Taketora yang tak berhenti mengeluh betapa panasnya Tokyo, Fukunaga menawarkan air pada mereka yang butuh disiram kepalanya, Inuoka dan Shibayama sibuk berbicara sendiri mengomentari perdebatan sepasang kawan lama, serta Kai yang mencoba menengahi semuanya.

"Lev! Langkahmu masih kaku! Perhatikan dong, bolanya!" Lengkingan tersebut kembali menarik seluruh atensi mereka yang barusan berkumpul di depan pintu _gym_.

"Apa mereka tidak sebaiknya disuruh istirahat dulu?" Seloroh Inuoka seraya menunjuk dua sosok yang masih berlatih _receive_ di sisi sebrang net. Jelas sekali, sosok yang menerima bola disana sudah kepayahan bahkan untuk mencoba fokus. Sebentar lagi sepertinya bakal menyusul Kenma, sekarat.

"Tidak." Tukas sang kapten, sadis. Dia menyeringai seolah semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencananya. Menyeramkan sekali. "Biarkan saja Lev disana, menyibukan Yaku. Kita tidak butuh mereka berdua untuk pembahasan kali ini."

"Loh, memangnya mau membahas apa?" Kini Shibayama yang ambil suara, alisnya naik sebelah, tidak paham.

"Lusa depan, kita tidak ada latihan. Kegiatan klub diistirahatkan semua. Tapi, kalian tahu hari apa lusa depan?"

Inuoka menggerakkan tangan, menghitung tanggal. Terlalu lama libur musim panas membuat dia lupa hari. Kenma masih terpekur di lantai tidak berniat repot-repot menelaah. Fukunaga justru menelengkan kepala, berkata ragu, "Sabtu kan?"

Baru berapa detik kemudian Kai tersenyum, mengerti maksud Kuroo. "Ulang tahun Yaku." Tandasnya.

"Tepat!" Kuroo berseru layaknya pembawa acara kuis. Ia meneruskan, "Kita akan membuat rencana kejutan untuk ulang tahun sang libero senior Nekoma."

"Wah lihat senyummu, tampangmu itu bukan ingin memberi kejutan perayaan ulang tahun. Kau lebih terlihat seperti ingin mempersiapkan rencana pembunuhan, Kuroo." Komentar Kenma tanpa repot-repot menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap lawan bicara. Dengan sedikit melirik saja, Kenma sudah tahu senyum sumringah Kuroo yang berbahaya. Tentu dalam arti harfiah.

"Tidaklah. Kita hanya sedikit melakukan ini dan itu saja."

"Kalau ini dan itu berarti melempar kue krim ke wajah Yaku atau melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawa lainnya, aku akan mundur." Kata Kai kalem, diikuti anggukan seluruh anggota disana.

"Ah kalian tidak seru. Ini kan hanya momen setahun sekali. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita lulus." Kuroo memberengut karena tidak berhasil menghasut teman-temannya untuk mengusili sang libero Nekoma saat ulang tahun.

Kenma bahkan yakin ide mengusili Yaku itu hanya akal-akalan Kuroo saja, iseng. Sudah watak memang. Tukang cari masalah ini kalau belum bikin naik darah seseorang sepertinya belum puas, terutama Yaku. Libero mereka satu itu lumayan sering jadi bulan-bulanan Kuroo tiap ada kesempatan. Bukan karena benci, hanya memang Yaku cukup mudah saja untuk digoda. Apa istilah kerennya? _Bully-able_.

"Yah, Yaku sudah kelas tiga. Mungkin ada baiknya juga kita merayakannya. Sebentar lagi sudah mau lulus, paling tidak ada hal yang bisa dikenang selain voli di klub ini."

Menyambut kata-kata Kai, Taketora berseru semangat. "Ohh! Kalau perayaan seharusnya ada daging!"

Semua jadi ikut bersemangat mendengar pendapat Taketora. Kuroo tak kehilangan akal, dia bersedia membeli daging untuk _barbeque_ asal semua ikut mengerjai Yaku. Daging memang paling ampuh.

Mereka segera saling bersahutan menuangkan ide apa yang mereka inginkan pada pesta tersebut. Lantas merencanakan seapik mungkin. Ide utamanya adalah membuat Yaku tak akan bisa lupa bahkan meski ia ingin melupakannya. Rencana itu begitu jahat dan rapi sampai-sampai mustahil rasanya Yaku bisa lolos dari semua itu.

Kenma menatap iba pada sosok yang sibuk berteriak di sisi sebrang net. "Yaku- _san_ , aku berdoa untuk keselamatanmu."

* * *

Lusa berlalu seperti sekejap mata.

Sesuai rencana, Yaku sudah dihubungi mengenai latihan tambahan pada Sabtu siang. Dia bahkan tidak curiga sedikit pun, mengingat _interhigh_ memang sudah di depan mata. Dia tidak mengeluh, sejujurnya lebih baik begini pikirnya. Demi menambah peluang Nekoma untuk menang. Yang sayangnya, harapan baik itu justru menuntunnya pada bencana yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh teman-teman seperjuangannya. Memang sialan para _kucing_ Tokyo itu.

Tapi, namanya takdir tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak anggota Nekoma, tidak Yaku, tidak pula Haiba Lev (yang tengah berdiri di ujung jalan menatap gawai sembari menyibak surai abu-abunya. Terlihat pusing sekali.) Yaku yang ceritanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Nekoma, untuk latihan, terpekur bingung begitu melihat pakaian kasual Lev. Terlalu _fashionable_ untuk sesorang yang ingin berangkat latihan voli. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertumpu elok di atas hidung.

"Lev!" Seru Yaku seraya berlari menghampiri sang bocah Rusia. Curiga, bocah bermanik hijau itu membolos latihan. "Kau ngapain disini? Dan dengan tampilan begitu? Mau kencan?"

Helai abu-abunya turut bergerak seirama putaran leher Lev yang reflek menoleh pada sumber suara. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati Yaku disana. "Yaku- _san_! Sedang apa disini?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah membalikan pertanyaan Yaku.

"Kalau orang nanya itu dijawab, bukan malah ditanya balik, Lev."

"Habis Yaku- _san_ , seperti orang mau pergi latihan saja. Apa lagi bawa tas besar begitu, lebih besar tasnya dari pada orangnya." Satu tendangan tepat di tungkai. Lev jatuh meringis.

"Mau kubuat tidak bisa ikut tanding, hm?" Yaku menatap bengis, lantas mengembalikan topik begitu kekesalannya agak mereda. "Bukannya sekarang memang ada latihan?"

Sedikit mengabaikan ngilu pada tungkainya, Lev memperlihatkan pesan pelatih yang menyuruh semua beristirahat mengingat libur musim panas akan selesai. Kegiatan akan dilanjutkan kembali seusai liburan. Selain untuk mengistirahatkan fisik, juga untuk membantu meluangkan waktu untuk yang belum mengerjakan tugas liburan.

"Kok, hanya kau yang dapat pesannya?"

"Inuoka bilang hari ini latihan, tapi Shibayama bilang libur. Aku bingung, jadi aku tanya saja pada pelatih langsung. Oh, jangan-jangan Yaku- _san_ juga mengira hari ini latihan?" Lev tergelak menyadarinya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Tadi aku lewat belakang sekolah, tapi _gym_ nya kelihatan sepi, kok. Sepertinya memang tidak ada latihan tambahan."

Yaku bergumam pelan, agak kecewa. Tak ada satu pun yang mengabarinya. Kalau tidak bertemu Lev disini, dia pasti berlatih sendiri seharian disana sambil merasa kesal karena tidak ada yang datang. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia lantas berbalik. Berpikir untuk pulang saja, menikmati istirahat di rumah. AC kamar sudah menunggu.

"Yaku- _san_ , sedang tidak ada kerjaan kan?" Tegur Lev sebelum Yaku benar-benar melangkah pergi. "Mau temani aku saja, tidak? Aku sebenarnya sedang janjian mau main dengan teman, tapi mereka membatalkan janji tiba-tiba."

Yaku menoleh, menimang-nimang situasi. "Memang tidak apa? Kau kan mau senang-senang tapi yang ikut cuma _senpai_ mu."

Tidak disangka, Lev terkekeh mendengar penuturan tersebut. "Memang tidak bisa senang-senang dengan _senpai_ , Yaku- _san_?"

Ah, Yaku lupa, bocah ini mana kenal rasa segan pada yang lebih tua. Dia jauh lebih santai dari dirinya. Yaku ikut-ikutan terkekeh memahaminya.

"Jadi mau kemana?" Tanya Yaku kemudian.

Lev tersenyum ceria, dengan suka cita ia menceritakan tentang kedai _bingsu_ baru di sekitar daerah tersebut. Ramai sekali, padahal baru buka seminggu lalu. Dengar-dengar, _bingsu_ mangganya sangat laku, bahkan belum sampai setengah hari, sudah habis duluan. Makanya Lev ingin sekali mencobanya, hal langka _kan_ selalu menantang. Tapi, pergi ke kafe sendiri itu membosankan. Lev sudah mengajak teman-temannya dari jauh-jauh hari, sungguh _sialan_ mereka malah membatalkannya di saat terakhir.

"Lev, jaga bahasamu."

Yang ditegur hanya merengut. "Ah, Yaku- _san_ seperti tidak tahu saja kalau orang sedang kesal."

"Gunakan kata ganti yang lebih sopan, katakan saja mereka kekurangan DHA."

Lev tambah manyun, dia mengeluh mana mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Itu bahasa anak-anak pintar layaknya Kuroo dan Fukunaga saja. Ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan, menganggap Yaku tengah mengoloknya sebagai orang bodoh karena hanya tahu kata-kata simpel yang terkesan kasar. Yang dituduh hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya.

Obrolan terus mengalir hingga tak terasa sepuluh menit berlalu, mereka sampai disana. Beruntung mendapat tempat duduk. Terimakasih pada Lev yang berlari begitu melihat bangku kosong. Yaku memesan sekalian, biar tidak usah bergerak dua kali. Efisiensi.

Begitu Yaku tiba di meja mereka, bersama dua _bingsu_ mangga dan dua gelas _lemon tea_. Lev menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Mengambil porsi _bingsu_ nya dahulu, ia tampak tak sabar untuk menikmatinya. Ia menyantap lahap.

"Ini benar-benar enak." Komentarnya dengan mata berkilau seakan sedang menyantap hidangan kelas satu dunia. _Bocah ekspresif_ , dengus Yaku membatin. "Yaku- _san_ , kita harus kesini tiap minggu. Tidak menyesal, deh."

Yaku menyuap sesendok penuh potongan _topping_ mangga dari mangkuknya. Lembut tekstur berpadu manis buah ditambah susu kental manis. "Lumayan sih, harganya juga terjangkau. Tapi kalau tiap minggu itu berlebihan, Lev."

"Kalau Yaku- _san_ bosan, kita bisa kok cari tempat lain. Hitung-hitung, bisa wisata kuliner. Atau kalau mau kita bisa main ke _arcade_ , atau nonton film."

"Kau bicara seolah mau jalan terus denganku tiap minggu." Ujar Yaku sembarang.

"Memang Yaku- _san_ tidak mau main denganku?" Tanya Lev seolah hal itu merupakan sebuah kewajaran. Seolah Yaku seharusnya memang bersama Lev.

 _Memang tidak aneh ya, main dengan kakak tingkatmu pada akhir pekan? Kakak tingkat lho, bukan teman sepermainan._ Yaku menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan tersebut, ia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa Lev justru akan membuatnya tambah aneh karena sudah menanyakan hal itu. Ia memutar otak, mencari kalimat yang dirasa lebih pas untuk menanyakannya. "Lev, memang kau tidak keberatan menghabiskankan waktu akhir pekanmu denganku? Maksudku, memang kita sedekat itu?"

"Yaku- _san_ tidak ingin dekat denganku? Yaku- _san_ sebegitunya benci padaku?" _Tuh kan_ , _dia membuat seolah pemikiran Yaku itu amat tidak lumrah._ Yaku garuk kepala karena tidak paham lagi bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa jalan bersama _tiap minggu_ itu agak _asing_ untuk tingkatan _senpai-kouhai_. Namun sebelum Yaku membuka mulut, Lev kembali bersuara. "Yaku- _san_ , aku selalu merasa Yaku- _san_ itu membenciku. Yaku- _san_ sering menendangku saat aku bicara padamu. Yaku- _san_ juga tidak pernah berhenti meneriakiku saat latihan. Jadi, saat Yaku- _san_ berbicara normal dan tertawa bersamaku sedari tadi, kupikir…"

Jeda sejenak, Lev menenggelamkan wajahnya sebagian diantara lengan yang tertumpu di meja. Suaranya semakin pelan, seakan takut apa yang diutarakannya itu, akan kembali menuai makian. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Lev kembali melanjutkan. "K-kupikir, Yaku- _san_ sangat baik padaku setelah kita jalan bersama. Jadi kenapa kita tidak jalan setiap minggu saja?"

 _Oh ya ampun_ , Yaku tidak yakin harus tertawa atau kasihan. Dia tidak sadar kalau adik tingkatnya itu sudah salah paham selama ini. Dia menahan mati-matian agar tidak tertawa dalam situasi ini. Yaku berdeham, mengatur ulang suaranya agar tidak bergetar saat berbicara. "Begini Lev, aku menendangmu karena kau tak bisa menjaga mulut jujurmu itu. Kau tahu, aku ini agak sensitif kalau berbicara mengenai tinggi badan. Kadang kata-katamu itu terdengar mengejek, jadi aku refleks ingin menghajarmu saja rasanya."

"Yaku- _san_ , seram." Tutur Lev memotong kalimat Yaku. Lantas menutup mulut setelah mendapat delikan tajam dari Yaku, agar membiarkan pemuda tersebut menyelesaikan penjelasannya dahulu.

"Lalu untuk masalah latihan, aku meneriakimu dan berlaku keras padamu, karena aku sangat berharap padamu. Kau kan calon _ace_ , kau harus bisa jadi andalan tidak hanya dalam _spike_. _Recive_ mu pun juga harus jadi andalan Nekoma, kau tahu kan, tim kita ini dikenal sebagai _Guardian Team_. Tidak lucu, tim penjaga justru punya kelemahan dalam _defense_."

"Tapi Yaku- _san_ kan sudah hebat! Kelemahanku pun pasti bisa ditanggulangi Yaku- _san_!"

Yaku tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, ia tahu Lev hanya mencari alasan karena malas berlatih. Namun, Yaku tidak bisa menampik makna implisit yang terselip bersamanya. _Lev yang bangga dan mempercayai penuh kemampuan Yaku._

"Lev, aku sudah kelas tiga. Tidak selamanya aku bisa menjagamu. Bahkan jika ada Shibayama di sisimu, kau tidak bisa terus berpangku tangan. Kau lah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk dirimu sendiri. Jadi, berlatihlah untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri, oke?" Tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Lev.

Mengurus tiga adik di rumah sementara memiliki orang tua yang jarang pulang karena kesibukan, membuat Yaku terbiasa bertingkah layaknya pengganti orang tua mereka. Perhatian-perhatian sederhana seperti mengusap kepala atau berlaku keras saat dibutuhkan menjadi hal yang alamiah bagi seorang Yaku. Namun, Lev tidak mengerti itu.

"Tapi aku tetap mau main tiap minggu dengan Yaku- _san_." Tegas Lev final. "Habis Yaku- _san_ rasanya jadi lebih baik seratus kali lipat saat sedang berdua saja bersamaku di waktu santai."

Mungkin butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Yaku untuk membuat Lev paham atas tindakannya. Jadi sambil mencari beribu kalimat untuk dijabarkan pada Lev, rasanya Yaku harus menikmati saja waktu akhir pekan bersama bocah turunan Rusia itu.

* * *

Empat jam sudah mereka menunggu. Minuman yang tadinya untuk pesta bahkan sudah hampir habis. Kuroo juga menyuruh Inuoka untuk membeli camilan baru, sembari menunggu kedatangan tamu utama. Tapi yang ditunggu, seolah tidak pernah tahu kalau dia sedang ditunggu. Padahal Kuroo yakin sekali sudah mengatakan mengenai _latihan tambahan_ hari ini. Dan bukan karakter Yaku untuk tidak datang kalau berurusan dengan kualitas tim. Dia bahkan tidak akan mungkin terlambat, kalau bukan karena suatu hal yang mendesak atau penting sekali. Kuroo jadi khawatir sekarang.

"Hoi, Kenma, coba hubungi dari ponselmu. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku sama sekali." Seru Kuroo tak sabar.

Kenma menuruti perintah Kuroo dan menelpon Yaku Morisuke dari kontaknya, yang kemudian dialihkan oleh suara operator. "Kali ini malah mati." Tukasnya seraya mengeraskan volume suara gawai pada keterangan operator mengenai kondisi sang penerima sedang berada di luar jangkauan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Lev? Dia juga tidak kelihatan." Fukunaga akhirnya menyuarakan rasa penasarannya sedari tadi karena tidak melihat si jangkung dari pertama kali ia tiba.

Seisi lapangan _gym_ baru menyadari bahwa kelas satu mereka yang paling berisik itu memang tidak hadir. Taketora bersaksi kalau Inuoka sudah mengatakan mengenai acara hari ini pada si bontot Nekoma tersebut. Lalu kemudian Shibayama ingat dia terlanjur mengatakan hari ini libur padanya, bisa jadi kemungkinan Lev memilih meliburkan diri dengan menjadikan Shibayama sebagai kambing hitam kalau-kalau nanti dirinya disalahkan. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Lev yang memang seperti bocah, semua disana menyetujui kemungkinan tersebut. Mereka baru berpikir akan melepaskan Lev kali ini karena memang acara hari ini tidak berkaitan dengan latihan voli, sampai akhirnya Inuoka datang bersama minuman dan camilan baru seraya mengatakan :

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku melihat Yaku- _san_ dan Lev sedang ngobrol di kafe _bingsu_ baru."

Seketika semua mulai mengerti situasi sesungguhnya, "LEV!"

Lupakan soal Yaku, klub voli Nekoma berbondong-bondong ke kafe _bingsu_ untuk membunuh Haiba Lev.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** huehehhehehehe, hbd nyanku /ditendang yaku(?)

Saya mendadak menggarap ini setelah telat tahu kalau 8 Agustus kemarin ultahnya Yaku. Telat pake banget ini tuh. Dan saya garap dengan bahasa sesimpel mungkin. Geh, masih banyak banget kekurangannya ish! Tapi, harus saya upload tetep, dari pada keburu makin basi. HBD SEKALI LAGI YAKU-KUN!~~~

Oh ya, untuk tampilan Lev kali ini saya sudah pasang gambarannya sesuai pada cover fict ini. Iya, sebenernya saya dapet ide ini karena pict sialan itu(?) Lev gantengnya ga nyante woy disitu. Dan saya jadi kepikiran mengingat kakaknya Lev (Alisa) keliatan fashionable sekali /sotoy ah lo(?) pas mengunjungi pertandingan Lev. "Mungkin nggak sih Lev sefashionable ini pas jalan bareng temen juga?" Jadilah fic nista ini. Met menikmati ya~


End file.
